


What ever happened last night?

by JumpJumpJump



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bars, Drinking, Drinking Games, Drinks, F/M, Family Magic, Lots of drinking, Lovers, May or May Not Finish, Multi, Or at least the recollection of it, Orgy, Quickies, Shower Sex, Weird Cocktails, hangovers, or at least the mentioning of it, past open relationship, some OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JumpJumpJump/pseuds/JumpJumpJump
Summary: Things got a bit out of hand as lovers, friends, and family had a little too much to drink.A recollection of things that happened, or what they remember happening as they enjoyed the night.





	What ever happened last night?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to JK Rowling. 
> 
> Also, remember to drink responsibly. 
> 
> Exhibit B of things I start but never finish.

The first thing he noticed was how painful his head was, like something or someone was beating on it with a very large mallet. He could hear the thumping of vessels that circulated the much needed blood throughout his body. The second thing he noticed was his throat, dry as it is either from shouting or alcohol. He tested clicking his cheeks, and it relieved it some. He twisted around in bed, hitting his head on someone else’s. The person shifted a bit, turning their back to him, and Harry embraced the person, assuming the role of big spoon. It was dark in the room, the early shades of sunlight glimmering behind the window blinds was the only light in the stuffy room. Yet it was enough to illuminate the hair of the person beside him which glittered a soft yellow hue.

Someone kicked his feet. His heartbeat quickened as the person shifted and for a second Harry had to think of the people who shared the same hair color as his girlfriend. Harry looked back and saw another head of luscious blonde hair. He was all too familiar with it, as he had seen it every day on the head of the woman he loved. And now he was confused, if Daphne was behind him, who was he spooning?

But before he could come to a conclusion the blinds were pulled open and a flood of sunshine invaded his senses. It was bright, offensively so, that Harry had to groan out in protest and cover his eyes with his wrist before softly cursing with a soft voice. Trying to speak made his throat itch, and so he was limited to a quick cuss.

“Rise and shine, theres breakfast!” It stood in front of the window, the silhouette obviously belonging to a woman. Yet Harry couldn’t make out the voice.

“It’s seven in the bloody morning, go back to bed Gin.” Another voice attacked Harry’s ears. It did not come from the women underneath the covers with him. It was as if the voice came from the floor. And apparently Harry knew as little as he should.

“Actually it’s close to eleven.”

“Sod off!”

He retracted his arms around the figure, letting his eyes adjust to the silver blonde beside him. And his eyes widened. Harry turned around, more quickly than he expected, and his head started to throb. He fell back into the pillows, trying his level best to stop the projectile ejecting from his stomach.

“Here Harry.” His eyes were closed, but he could see the small vial presented in front of him when he opened them. “It’s supposed to help.”

Harry drank the potion, and it relieved some of the headache and rehydrated his throat. He blinked a couple of times before his vision fully adjusted to the spinning ceiling fan hanging above them. He looked to his left and saw the sleeping face of his girlfriend, and when he turned to the right he saw the flowing hair of silver blonde. The contrast to Ginny’s flaming red was easy to distinguish as she sat on the foot of the silver blonde’s side of the bed. She wore a bathrobe, and her hair was done up in a loose ponytail, a small smile on her face.

“Awake now sleepy head? Stand up so we can eat breakfast. Everyone’s tired from last night.” Ginny offered him a hand. Standing up, Harry could see the aftermath of last night. As much as he could remember he was celebrating getting promoted, and it was evident he was still in Potter Manor, in the master’s bedroom sleeping with his girlfriend and someone else. But as it dawned on him, there was more to this tale than just a simple case of drunk debauchery. Ginny was here. And he has a killer hangover.

“Let them sleep for a while more, they’ll come down once they’re ready.” Ginny said as he guided Harry’s step out of the room, wobbly and swaying but all the while in control of his feet thankfully. Harry had never paid any attention to the enormous space his room seemed to occupy, yet as he walked out of it, cold and suffering from acute amnesia, he dreaded its length and how chilly it was in the morning. He took one last glance at his girlfriend and the person beside her, before exiting the room.

Harry freshened himself up in the main bathroom, Ginny waited for him outside making sure he didn’t fall asleep whilst washing his hands. And after he was done and an, arguably, awakened Harry came of the bathroom, they walked to the dining area. Greeting him was the aroma of tea, and coffee, and food. And before he could grab a cup to drink, Ginny handed him a bottle of water, saying that he needs to properly rehydrate and drinking coffee won’t help. And so Harry took a seat at the table while the food served itself in front of him. Ginny sat a seat away from him, not saying a word and drinking a glass of orange juice. Harry raised and eyebrow but paid it no mind.

Harry turned to her. “What the hell happened last night?” He asked in between sips.

“We got married.”

And Harry’s face paled for but a second before Ginny burst out laughing, almost expelling the juice through her nose.

“Relax, we didn’t get married. We did a lot of stuff married people do though. And a lot of things a proper married couple wouldn’t. But Hey who am I to judge.” Ginny had a small smile on her face.

“Oh alright.” Harry said a bit off-handedly before it dawned on him. “Wait, are you saying..”

“We slept together.” Ginny did a circular motion with her finger to point at the entire table and all the way around. But Harry didn’t catch on. He simply reached for another sip but he was barely swallowing anything.

Harry stopped drinking his water, and even if the food appeared in front of him he didn’t show signs of hunger. “Sweet Merlin, what the fuck.” Harry said in a small voice.

“You’re saying that like it’s a bad thing. You and I had sex before.”

“Yes but that was before, this is now. Holy shit, I cheated on Daphne. Oh fuck! Daphne is going to skin me alive.”

“Well I don’t think its cheating if you’ve slept with everyone, including her.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Harry, pick up the pace slow poke. You slept with everyone, mostly, and everyone slept with you, mostly.” Ginny said as she ate a sliced apple that was offered to her by the magic of the house elves. She continued. “To put it simply, mostly everyone slept with everyone. What do kids call it, oh yes, an orgy.”

For a moment Harry could remember bits and pieces of distant moaning and soft bodies and it was all too vivid, yet the pictures blur in between.

“I don’t have a complete memory of it, I was pretty hammered. But I’m sure that’s what happened. After your promotion party, we decided to hit muggle London and go bar hopping. I forgot how many we’ve been to but I can remember up to the fifth one and after that I woke up cuddling Hermione.”

“I remember celebrating, that much I can recall. But going to a bar?”

“Yeah, first we went to a magically owned one, and you bet all of us you wouldn’t drink the strongest cocktail they had.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Harry finished his second bottle of water, eating slices of oranges along with coffee.

“You did. Oh if only you could remember. I do owe you a few galleons or so, but I can’t seem to find my purse.”

“And then what happened?”

“Typical muggle stuff, went from nightclub to nightclub. We were afraid you’d overdose, but then I remembered that the Potter family magic protects you from dangerously high poisons, so I didn’t worry about your alcohol level. Besides you handled yourself pretty well.” Ginny pulled the robe a bit, letting Harry see the many hickeys he’d left on her chest. “I forgot how much you loved to bite.”

“Shit, sorry Gin.” Was all he could say before returning to his coffee.

“It fine, I don’t mind it.  Besides, I don’t think its all from you. Neville liked to bite and suck too.”

”Did me and Neville, well, you know…”

Ginny looked contemplative for a moment, holding a thinking stance before shaking her head. With a frown she answered, “I can’t remember. It was all such an experience and I regret not setting up monitoring runes.”

“Wait, you were afraid I’d overdose on alcohol and yet you did nothing? Gin, you’re a good friend and pardon my French but what the fuck.”

For a moment Harry’s headache began to act up. Hermione walked in the dining room, she wore a satisfied smile and her hair showed evidence of explicit bedroom activity from last night. She handed Harry another vial of hungover potion when she saw the scrunched up face he was wearing.

“Hey Har, hey Gin. Sorry about earlier.” She did not look apologetic but Ginny brushed it off. Hermione took a seat on the end of the table, the elves giving her a cup of water and some orange slices.

“No worries, anyone who’s been hungover knows how terrifying the light can be.” The red head smiled as she passed a cup of tea to Hermione. She gracefully accepts it, blowing off the smoke and inhaling the scent.

“I swear,” She started, “If I smell any alcohol of any type anywhere I just might die. I thought the muggle side of parties were crazy.” Hermione sounded as she drank the tea, letting it heal up her body.

Harry asked, “Do you remember much, from last night?”

“Up until we started playing King’s Cup, pretty much clear before that. All of it are just fragments, hazy and intimate fragments.”

“So did me and Neville...”

“Maybe, honestly Harry with the things we did last night I wouldn’t be surprised. Though we didn’t get much physical until spin the bottle, and that’s after we played strip poker.”

“Merlin’s wrinkly ass, what the hell happened last night.”

“Isn’t it obvious Har?” Hermoine said as she bit into her fruits, the plate beside her filling with more protein. “A good time. A good time happened last night.”

“Fuck that, can’t even remember who’s in bed with me.”

He heard her footsteps, undeniably soft and quaint, pattering behind him. And he knew who it was even without turning around. It was ever present in this manor ever since she set foot in it the first time. A smooth pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her voice was directly over his ear, “Forgetting about me already?” Daphne said, her voice was hot and she smelled of sweet peppermint and citrus. She must’ve freshened up. Although doing it in a short amount of time always amazes him. “Do you not remember how many rounds we did?”

“Four? Five? To be completely honest with you babe, I barely remember what happened after we decided it was good idea to have an after party.”

Daphne kissed his cheek and sat down on the seat to Harry’s right. She placed a small kiss on Harry’s knuckle, before placing it on her thigh, just shy of temptation. And it would be natural for Harry to massage her, gripping the flesh beneath him slowly as to get a rise out of his girlfriend. Yet the uneasiness settled in his mind, but he nonetheless squeezed her thigh though it lacked immediate intimacy.

“Let me tell you a story lover boy, about Harry of House Potter. The Chosen One. Slayer of Voldemort. Prince of Hedonism and my Delicious Boyfriend.” Daphne state with a sarcastic voice, mirth dancing in her tone. He rolled his eyes, as was typical of Daphne’s many adorable quirks. “And you two can jump in, see if our stories match.” She directed this at the redhead and brunette who nodded their heads. And Harry sat there, in rapt attention, to listen to the many exploits that should’ve ended when he last saved the world.

 ^^^^^^^^^

_‘You remember the party, don’t you?’_

_‘Of course, I invited a few people over for a small party and drinks.’_

Harry laughed at a joked cracked by Neville, and they happily drank a small shot of expensive fire-whiskey. It was a special occasion to him, so it didn’t matter if he cracked open a barrel or two from the Potter cellar. Who would mind really? He was the only Potter left. He was sure that the ghosts of his ancestors wouldn’t mind seeing as he himself exorcised the house of them. He moved around the party to accept thanks from his friends. He weaved his way around his long-time friends but before long his feet got tired. After a while he went back to the drink table and poured himself another, he then turned around and surveyed the room. He loved this atmosphere, just friends laughing and talking and having a good time. He rarely got to see them with work occupying most of his time.

It was been a good half decade since the fall of Voldemort. Magical Britain is slowly integrating with the muggle world, and stability has been a great equalizer to the people who lived in terror before. With the help of Harry and his allies, they brought a new era of peace and tranquility to the wizarding community. No one, here or abroad, could deny his abilities.

“Having a good time handsome?” Daphne walked over to him, and it still amazed Harry how he could love someone so much. And as the saying goes, distance makes the heart grow fonder. Harry had been gone for most of the month, to some distant country following a lead on a growing malevolent force. The queen issued the mission herself, or so they tell Harry. It adds weight to the mission and all that.

“It got even better.” Harry smiled and placed his glass down and pulled her closer to him, giving her a quick kiss. And as much as he craved her delicious taste, Harry settled for a few more seconds before parting from her lips yet kept her in his embrace.

“Such a charmer.” She slapped his chest lightly and he smiled at her antics, laughing and enjoying the smell of Daphne. “I missed your stupid laugh.” She admitted, placing a hand on his forehead and ghosting her fingers over the remnant of his famous thunderbolt. “Head Auror at the age of twenty-two, who would’ve thunk.”

“Careful babe, your muggle is showing.” Harry cheekily grinned before Daphne pinched the bridge of his nose slightly. They bantered for a few more moments, and everyone laughed together with them.

_‘Aw you two are just so cute!’_

_‘I know we are, isn’t that right?’_

_‘Damn right, but I know what happens after this, so can we skip to the part where we leave for the bar?’_

_‘Why? We’re getting to the good part.‘_

_‘You nymph, you just want to retell the –‘_

_‘After last night, yes we want to hear it. Now shush, continue please’_

_‘Thank you, and so he said’_

“I’ve missed you so much. Oh but before I forget.” Harry remembered as he pulled a small box from the inner pocket of his jacket. “Just something I found while rummaging through the Potter vault when I got back.” She opened it, and it contained a silver ring with gold veins running its length. Daphne looked at him and to the ring, then she said,

“This is a cheesy way to propose.”

Harry stared at her in a few moments and chuckled. “I’m not proposing to you sweetie, not yet anyway. It belongs to my one of my great ancestors. Don’t know who, but I got it appraised and it has one of the most powerful rune protection scheme the jeweler has ever encountered.” He took the ring from the box and placed it on her right ring finger. “I’ve verified it with Gringotts. It’s the real deal. ‘Should protect you from most curses and telepathy. Besides,” Harry took both of her hands and kissed them individually before kissing her again. “The way I propose to you is already planned out, and now isn’t the moment.”

“And I thought you couldn’t get sappier.”

_‘Is he always this disgustingly sweet?’_

_‘Not all the ti-‘_

_‘Yes’_

“I _am_ the clingy one in this relationship. Come on, I want to show you something.” He led her into the party and back to the other side of the Manor, away from the commotion and none seem to mind the couple.

They entered his room, just the door across from the master’s bedroom. And once they were in it, Daphne’s heart beat quickly, her cheeks flushed and her smile was evident. “Couldn’t wait until after the party?” She saucily asked as she locked the door behind her, the privacy wards immediately engaging.

“Well I was going to show you my badge and the new dragon-hide vest they issued me.” Daphne turned her face to the side before Harry walked up to her, dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her, and she now remembers his all-too familiar scent, and how she loved it.

“Oh trust me I want to see your badge.” Harry smiled at her comment and pulled her close to him one more time before their lips were sealed with as much passion and fire as two lovers deprived of their desire. They sucked on each other’s lips, battled with their tongues and they both moaned as the familiar sensation was renewed.

Passionate moans resounded in Harry’s spacious room as the lovers enjoyed the taste of the other, and none more so than the newly promoted Auror. Harry trailed kisses along her jawline, moving slowly down her neck as his leg moved in between Daphne’s, making contact with her most intimate place. And her response was primal, almost breathy, as she moved her head to allow Harry better access to her pulse. He sucked and licked Daphne’s heavenly skin, her perfume was intoxicating as well as the taste of her sweat. His hands were not idle, both hands cupping her butt, perfectly molded into his palms as he squeezed which made her jump and move closer to her beloved.

She has had enough. It has almost been a month since they’ve been together, and Harry was being more than a tease. Daphne gripped his chin, making him look up to her. “I love you, you prat. But I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

_‘Oh I see where this is going.’_

_‘Can we please skip to the bar?’_

_‘Getting all shy now? After last night? No? Alright, shut it.’_

“I haven’t had my fill.” He resumed his ministrations, both loving the squirming girl in front of him and the alluring scent dampening her skirt.

“Fucking hell, I need you right now. Can’t you notice how wet I am?” She reinforced her statement by swiftly moving one of his hand from her butt and slipping it into her panties. “Please…”

Harry looked up to her, emerald clashing against sapphire. Harry massaged her, familiar with the response he got when he barely inserted a finger as Daphne grinded against him, trying to take more of it inside.

Taking it out of her skirt, Harry placed his fingers in his mouth delighting in the taste that is his girlfriend. Daphne couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed Harry to the ground, unbuckling his pants to free his already stiff erection. Straddling Harry and moving her panties to the side before taking him in her with a heavy moan emanating from both parties.

“Sweet merlin how I missed you.” Harry whispered. He placed both hands on her slender waist before rocking her back and forth. Daphne had to regain balance by placing both hands on either side of Harry’s head, biting her lip as she paced with his rhythm. She kept eye contact with him, overwhelmed by having him inside her again. Harry slipped one hand underneath her bra, tweaking her nipple with excitement which prompted her to move faster.

“The sentiment is all mine sweetie. Fuck that’s good!” Daphne bounced up and down, yet in between she rotates her hips which had her desired effect. She could see Harry losing his composure, his face mirroring the pleasure she was receiving. With a growl, Harry embraced Daphne. Sitting up from the floor, he took her mouth again. With a flurry of thrusts, Daphne moaned into the kiss as Harry’s piston-like movements made her head spin. “Fuck yes Harry, fuck me!” She repeated like a mantra.

It was Harry’s turn to push her to the ground. With him on top, she locked him in place with her legs secured around his waist. “Holy shit Daphne, you’re so hot! Eager to see me?”

“I could say… oh shit just like that,” She tried to say a rebuttal but Harry pressed down on her clit, softly rolling his thumb in a circle which earned him the beautiful passionate screams of woman with him. She clamped down on him even tighter, if such a thing was possible.

“Daph, I’m close.” Harry said, his pace never once slowing down. And Daphne did her best to squeeze out as much of him as she could. She was close as well, and it wouldn’t be long before she climaxed.

“So am I. Fucking do it, cum for me.” She uttered pulling Harry’s head to her they reunited with a sloppy kiss as Harry bucked once, twice, three times before shooting his contents into her. And at the same time Daphne spasmed from the waist down, making her grip on Harry tighter as she felt him inside her. This dance repeated and continued into for a few precious times, not that the people downstairs minded.  

They held each other in embrace, their body heat fending off the onset of cold from the room. They were hot, and sweaty, and the room smelled like sex. They lay on the ground, her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.

_‘Seriously though, he’s got a mean streak even before.’_

_‘Wait, so that’s what you guys did when you disappeared for a good chunk of time?’_

_‘True enough. Are you honestly surprised?’_

_‘I mean, knowing Harry. You make a good point’_

_‘So now can we skip to the bar scene. Long story short, we took a quick shower. Nothing happened.’_

_‘I blew him.’_

_‘Except for that.’_

_‘Alright keep your pants on. So we returned to the party.’_

None of them particularly minded the couple disappearing for an hour or so. Its relatively early, with tomorrow being a government-sanctioned holiday, most of them had the day-off. And Harry always allowed people to sleep over in the mansion, his reason being that there’s enough room for everybody and their mother.

And as Harry and Daphne walked back towards the people gathered, they gave them a knowing look. Harry smiled back at them, not minding the looks they gave both of them. The couple wasn’t deterred, after all, at one point in time, they all did what the couple did.

“Took you long enough.” Katie Bell said as she handed Harry and Daphne glasses of water, figuring they would need it. He accepted it and drank eagerly while Daphne had more control. She too had done many-a Potter quickies back at Hogwarts. And even she had to admit Harry had a weird assortment of friends. A good amount of people gathered here were his past lovers. Some he dated, some agreed to keep it physical. So with a party full of his exes, both girlfriends and sex friends, its hard to miss the telltale signs of the Afterglow. Shining smile, flowing hair, healthy amount of sex appeal. Both Harry and Daphne had them in spades.

“Good evening to you too Bell.” Daphne retorted lightly, moving pass her to the drink table where she placed the water glass down for a shot of liquor. She handed one to Katie as well, and they both drank.

“One and done, as I always say. Don’t have that mystical protection the lot of you do.” Katie’s body shivered, she never was much of a drinker. After three or five shots she would be under.

_‘Speaking off, where is she?’_

_‘I’m pretty sure she’s in the room with the rest of them, or probably headed home before the after-after party.’_

_‘I can only remember her until we hit Jules’ Bar.’_

_‘Wait, we went to Jules’? No wonder I’m shit-faced.’_

With them was Tracy, a very close friend of Daphne’s. She stood by Harry’s side chatting up the newly appointed Auror Captain.

“You know I’ve been meaning to ask,” Katie started as she poured Daphne’s glass with another shot yet leaving hers empty. The eldest Greengrass gulped it down, listening to her insight. “Has Tracy ever slept with Harry?”

“Not that I know of.” Daphne began, eyeing her man and her friend who were casually laughing together. The idea intrigued her, maybe imagining her boyfriend plowing her bestfriend while she ate her out a side effect of the Afterglow. But Daphne would be lying to herself if she hadn’t thought about it before. “I do know he’s slept with a lot of women before, maybe as much as I have slept with guys. But that was before we became exclusive.”

“And aren’t you, you know, creeped out by the fact that most of the people here slept with him at some point?” Katie gestured around to the people gathered in the party. Daphne smiled at her with a shrug of her shoulders. “So long as he knows we’re serious about each other, and not to develop any romantic feelings towards anyone else.”

“You have some major confidence in yourself Greengrass.”

_‘Wait, I don’t think I’m comfortable with discussing your conversation when she isn’t here.’_

_‘It is a bit tasteless.’_

_‘Sorry, I got a bit carried away. So, a few hours have passed and the number of people had thinned’_

The rest who stayed behind were mostly people who could handle their drinks. Harry sat on a loveseat, Daphne on his lap near the roaring fireplace. Neville nursed a glass of alcohol, Hannah rested her head on his shoulder. Susan sat on the carpet with Hermione and they had a light and funny conversation about Ron’s choice of footwear while the red head was resting his eyes on her lap. Katie and Tracy got to know each other better, and they talked about common interests. Tracy seemed absolutely taken by her, and would occasionally flirt with the former quidditch chaser. Ginny was leaning against the drink table, talking to Blaise about how stupid the house rivalry was when they were in Hogwarts, and he agrees.

_‘It never amazes me that you caught all that. We were practically snogging half of the time.’_

_‘It amazes me how you didn’t catch any of that. Maybe I should be Auror Captain.’_

_‘Oh, I think the Patils and Lavender were off to some room doing who knows what.’_

_‘I hope they cleaned up after themselves.’_

“Aren’t you people supposed to be going home?” Harry said in a joking manner before Daphne slapped the side of his head lightly.

“Piss off, you said we could stay until we were pants-off drunk. And last time I checked everyone had their pants on.” Ron said as he turned his head and looked towards the ceiling. The Weasley magic doesn’t fully defend the youngest son against the potency of toxins and alcohol but it is powerful enough to protect against intoxication.

“What’s say we go out? I mean, I hear muggle London has made some improvements since we last visited.” Harry suggested and he got everyone’s attention. Most of them had been to the muggle side of Britain a handful of times, yet they knew it was only for business. “I heard Jules opened up a new bar not too far from the Cauldron.”

“Already? What happened to the old one?” Neville asked, knowing Jules’ infamous bar that was somehow legal yet at some parts isn’t.

“Couple of no-lives went and robbed the place clean. From the booze all the way to the tables. They left the safe intact surprisingly.”

“I don’t know if I should laugh or not.” Susan asked the room, yet most of them that did knew the rotten luck of Jules the bartender.

“Come, you’ll love it.” Hermione told Susan, and she accepted. Knowing that she was safe with the company she kept. Ron, Hermione, and Susan stood up. Hermione walked over to Harry who looked at her with a smile.

“I don’t know Hermione, thinking about it now. The last time we went to Jules I bought three alpacas and a small plot of land in Canada.”

“How’s Arty, Marty, and Clyde doing by the way?” Neville laughed a bit loudly, prompting Hannah to look at him sternly.

“Wouldn’t know, they’re in Canada.”

“Oh don’t forget you threatened the shamans in the Baltics via international voice. I think you almost started a war or some shit.” Ron pipped in as he dusted himself.

“Hold up one second.” Ginny said, walking towards where the people were gathered. Blaise followed along with his arms crossed behind his back. “Are you saying that Harry Potter, the Lord of Potter-Black-Peverell and Merlin knows how many other houses, slayer of the Dark Lord, Vanquisher of evil, and Prince of Hedonism,”

“I wouldn’t go that far,”

“Got drunk?”

“Yep.” Neville answered. He stood up, catching Ginny’s flow. He also possessed quite a tolerance that matched Harry’s in quality but a few decent hits from a proper magical bartender would throw him down the well.

“Even with all the layers of last-of-line magic protecting him from overindulgence?”

“Seems so.” Blaise said, having been Harry’s friend through Daphne and they had remained in good terms since yet when Blaise got plastered Harry remained sober and it irked him slightly. And while the Zabini was a minor house, Magic still recognized him and bestowed upon a certainly strong resistance against alcohol.

When everyone was almost surrounding him, including his girlfriend who only gave him a look signaling that he was on his own, Harry let out a sigh before moving Daphne off of his lap before fetching his jacket on the ground at his feet.

“Alright you had your fun. Let’s go before your eyes pop out.” Everyone cheered as Harry shook his head. These are the people who he would lay down his life for, but these were also the people who wanted to see him drunk. “I’m not saying it’s a bad thing to want to see your friend drunk, its just very irresponsible.”

“Harry, the last time you got drunk you bought alpacas for three galleons total and taunted a few witch doctors. What’s the worse that could happen?”

 

^^^^^^

 

“So it was all to get me drunk?”

“It’s a rarity to see you drunk honey. And its actually hilarious.” Biting into a piece of toast, Daphne chewed on her bread with a smile on her face.

Harry hung his head for a second before chuckling, as much as he wanted to be mad at the people he loved he just found the predicament funny. “I guess that what I get for being smug about my tolerance.”

“Nah, we just wanted to see you drunk.” Ron walked in the kitchen just in time to hear the last bit of Harry’s comment. He was accompanied by Neville and Hannah, Susan walked towards the table as if she were a zombie.

“Never,” Susan said as she pulled a chair from the table, orange juice magically filling her glass. “Never again am I drinking with you guys.” She drank her juice before downing a hangover potion passed to her by one of the elves before disappearing. “Kings cup, sure I drank that blasted Rum, soda, pretzel, peanut butter, pixie teardrop abomination but having to fucking call my aunt in the middle of an orgy at five in the morning takes a lot out of a woman.”

“What’d you say?” Neville asked, sitting down beside her, with Hannah putting her face down on the table, still a bit tipsy like Susan.

“I don’t bloody know, probably ‘gurgh, gulch, chcc’ seeing as I had your cock in my mouth.”

“Yeesh, you messed up Nev.” Ron said as he lightly stacked his plate with food, surprising since one of his favorite meal time is breakfast.

“Shut it, you ramming me from behind didn’t help things.” Susan said as she mixed the potion with her orange juice before taking a long sip which drained it’s contents entirely. “It was hot, don’t get me wrong, but at least wait for a bit.” Hannah nor Hermione batted an eyelash hearing their boyfriends completely made due of Susan, knowing that everyone was guilty of everything.

Then the table bustled out in a conversation as every tried to recall the events of last night to as much detail as they could remember. The remaining people walked down to the table. First it was Katie, who had her arms locked with Tracy as they entered the dining area giggling to each other. And when they sat down their hands weren’t so sneaky, caressing each other here and there. The Patil twins came down with a smile on their faces, Lavender walked beside them with a sensual stride. They sat down beside Katie and Tracy. And while some don’t remember the trio at the bar with them, they do remember them from last night. Last to enter the room surprised Harry.

His stomach did summersaults and suddenly his face was hot. Memories of nights alone with her in the Carriage and hidden getaways in the Burrow suddenly flooded back to him, his senses were sharpened but were also dulled at the same time. Everyone paid it no mind, yet some of the people hushed their voices as she walked into the room. Her hair flowing gracefully, and Harry couldn’t help but look at his girlfriend who nodded her head at him with a smile. She took the seat next to him, water appearing in her glass and she started to serve herself some food.

“So it’s you.” Harry moved pass his initial shock and looked at everyone in the room who was not paying the walking goddess any heed.

“So, its me.” Fleur responded sarcastically before planting a kiss a on his cheek. “Morning, handsome.”

“Hey mouth off the lover boy.” Daphne playfully jests before wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him closer.

“I didn’t forget about you my flower.” Before pulling Daphne into a kiss, making her lean over Harry. The table cheered calmly with a few wolf whistles here and there. “Ah morning afters for me usually end up with the walk of shame. For the other person, that is. I never had breakfast with the people I had an orgy with before” Fleur smiled before having sitting back into her chair with look of fondness for Harry and Daphne.

“Fleur, no offense, but I hardly remember having sex with you last night.”

“A shame, I do. And by god you were a monster.”

Everyone agreed with her. “We don’t call you the Prince of Hedonism for nothing.” Neville said as he drank more of his tea.

“Did you and me,”

“Nope, luckily.

“It’s not like you haven’t slept with a man before.” Hermione said as she looked over to Ron with a blush. People titled them the Golden Trio, more on their escapades that had nothing to do with celebratory nights hunting the horcruxes.

“I guess you’re right. Can someone illuminate what exactly happened?” Harry asked Fleur and the more controlled people who were actually sober for the rest of the night, and had enjoyed the part where Harry and Ron got feisty.

“Well, first I saw you guys enter the bar.” Fleur started.

 ^^^^^^

 

Fleur’s breath stopped, only for a moment. Thinking that a certain someone was going to make their return into her life, someone she should’ve forgotten. And it should remain forgotten as far as she was concerned.

‘ _I was chatting with my friends from work, when I saw the trademark Weasley red.’_

_‘From me or her?’_

_‘You, because Bill didn’t have long hair.’_

Yet the red hair was overshadowed by the familiar tingling of her Allure. The aura, the dense and heavy almost exhilaratingly delicious magic of someone she knew in a time since pass.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” The bartender said, as she stopped polishing a glass and set it aside to welcome the all too familiar faces of her favorite customers, including the healthy assortment of people with them.

“Jules! Its been a while, not up to some… shady businesses… I hope.” The newly appointed Auror Captain gave her a knuckle bump much like old friends do.

“I’m as straight as a noodle, sir.” With a mocking tone, Jules saluted him. Luckily for the bartender, she has a booth big enough for parties like these. “Should I start a tab?” Harry nodded.

“Word on the street is,” Jules said as she waved them over to a corner table and everyone sat themselves comfortably. Fleur’s table was a couple of meters away. “Someone got themselves a raise. What’ll I get you strangers?” She asked with a joking tone, knowing the familiar faces of her good friend Granger and ordered her usual. Neville spiced it up with something even stronger than his regular, and most of them followed suit. “Looking to forget tonight?” She asks, remember the orders that was mostly strong cocktails.

“Not necessarily.” Jules knew the Head of Greengrass from the stories Harry would tell her, yet this is the first time she’d actually meet her in person.

_‘How do you know so much about Jules?’_

_‘She went with us.’_

_‘Oh yeah, now I remember. So that’s who had those tattoos that beat Blaise in arm wrestling.’_

_‘She didn’t stay for long, but we talked extensively throughout the night.’_

Fleur was keeping an ear for conversation, both from her friends and to the people away from her. She could grasp the concept of why they were here, and that was to catch a glimpse of Harry in a state vastly different from his normal one. She knew that Harry was Head to more apparent houses like Potter and Black, but through her connections she pieced together that at least five more houses relied on him to continue their legacy. She took sips of her drink, having magic protect her from the effects of it, she mostly kept doing it to show she was participating in the conversation that was slowly being overshadowed by her intrigue with the group. It didn’t help that someone smelled like sex. It was faint, but Fleur knew it distinctly. It was passionate fucking, no other way around it.

_‘So do Veelas have like, hyper acute sense of smell when it comes to sex?’_

_‘My dear, anything that has to do with sex we Veelas turn it up to 12.’_

_‘That explains most of the things we did last night.’_

_‘Its sad that a certain someone couldn’t remember though.’_

_‘Am I going to apologize to the fact that everyone around this table wanted me to get hammered.’_

_‘Honey, you were the one doing the hammering.’_

_‘Oooohhhh, she got you there.’_

Once Jules sent over the drinks, the conversation was getting heated up at the Potter table.

“I’m telling you the Cannons will win this season.” Ron raised his voice a bit, taking a sip of the much stronger liquor than the one in Potter Manor. Jules’ was known to cater to both muggles and magicals, so she knew how to make a strong drink.

“And I’m telling you that there is no way in hell the Harpies would loose to the Cannons. They haven’t won a single match in our lifetime.” Ginny defended, Blaise’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder and she was leaning into him.

The night carried on, for a few more hours just shy of midnight when Fleur’s friends said their goodbyes and left. That left her all alone. She investigated the Potter party and they were laughing and just having a good time. Most of them were buzzed, none of them seemed to care. Yet the scent of sex grew, from excitement of ministrations from below the table, Fleur didn’t know. She stood and approached them, yet none of them noticed until she spoke up. Yet Tracy looked up from where she wassitting, and her body froze but pleasant thoughts flooded her brain. She knew who it was, as would everyone on the table when they remembered their fourth year.

 “Mind if I join you?” She said, hoping to calm her nerves but the smell of sweet honey made her knees shake. How could they not notice it?

_‘Alright guys, who was it?’_

_‘Are you sure it wasn’t you and the Princess?’_

_‘I wouldn’t be asking if it was.’_

_‘Deflecting the question, judge your ruling?’_

_‘Sustained. He must answer.’_

_‘It wasn’t me.’_

_‘It was us.’_

_‘Ahh, never thought you guys would be so daring.’_

_‘I don’t want to hear that from you after last night.’_

_‘Point taken.’_

The table looked at her, as if their eyes were playing tricks on them. Some knew that Fleur worked as a Curse Breaker in Gringotts, yet she was barely there due to her work requiring lots of overseas trips. So much to Harry’s delight, it was indeed a pleasant sight to see an old flame.

Daphne slapped his thigh and pinched him before the raven-haired man looked at her with a smile. A grin was evident on her face as well, as if two minds thought the exact same thing.

“You’re more than welcome to, we have space.” Harry said as he gestured to the spot where Tracy sat beside Katie who was enamored by the sight of Fleur yet couldn’t keep a straight face as she shook and put her head down. Tracy moved a bit, true there was space yet she needed a bit of room.

“Tracy Davis, right?” Fleur knew her from the last battle at Hogwarts where they defended the Great hall together with Daphne.

“Yes.” Tracy moved her right hand, but decided against it and awkwardly shook with her left hand. Fleur now zeroed in on one of the scents. But this was the overpowering one, who was this faint mist?

_‘Now its probably us. We did it before coming to the bar.’_

_‘I could see that. Quickies with you always mostly last –‘_

_‘Yes, yes, about twenty minutes.’_

_‘Twenty? Have you gone soft?’_

_‘I went exclusive for a few years give me a break.’_

_‘Oh so you’re saying I’m not good enough?’_

_‘No, no, hell no. Babe you’re the love of my life.’_

_‘Glad to hear it. Please continue.’_

Fleur spied their drinks, and noticing that they were all unusually strong, she asked. “Is there something you guys wish to forget?”

The consensus was no, they all shook their heads and Susan explained. “We just want to see Harry wasted.”

That statement confirms Fleur earlier notion. “But if everyone is too drunk to see him faulty, wouldn’t that beat the idea?” Fleur suggested as she motioned for Jules. Everyone now looked at their drinks, Fleur’s words ringing true to their heads.

“You git, that was your plan all along. We had five glasses and you only had two!” Ginny said as she looked at Harry with slight venom.

“Guilty as charged. Dammit Fleur, and I was getting away with it.”

Jules approached the table. “Is everything alright? I’m not to call the cops am I?”

“I am the cops.”

“You’re off duty pal.” Jules retorted.

“No, I overheard you talking to one of your patrons about ‘THE’ drink.” Fleur said as she waved over to Harry who did not like the way Jules smiled at him and to the knowing reactions of his peers.

“Ah, say no more.” With that, Jules walked back to the bar and pulled a multitude of drinks from beneath the bar and started going to work.

Harry was now a bit worried. Jules was notorious for her cocktails, and any and all who wanted to get drunk despite their magical capacity sought the fabled Drink.

“You’ll be fine.” Daphne rubbed his arm and soon the table resumed talking amongst themselves, making sure to make fun of Harry and to include Fleur into the conversation.

Moments later Jules placed a small shot glass in front of Harry. Its contents were silvery, almost spectral in shape, and with each vibration of the table the contents seem to shift as if it were mist. It smelled like peaches, with a hint of Absinthe, and Harry could admit even the artists’ poison was almost too much for him.

The table was silent, most of them not knowing what the true reason behind the drink was but they could surmise it was on the way to get to drunk Harry.

“Should I even ask what’s in this?” He asked as he gently took the glass and swirled it.

“Better if you don’t. Just swing it down.”

“I bet you guys I wouldn’t drink it, come on. Show of hands?” Harry challenged, as if this statement was meant to make them rethink their efforts. “Jules can get even a mountain troll drunk, you’d like that won’t you, you slimy cretins.” Everyone simply nodded their heads and raised in unison their hands, even Katie who looked disheveled managed to raise it quite a bit. “How is it I’m friends with you wankers?!” Harry looked around the table at the faces of his friends who held their breath. He looked at Jules, “Alright, but if I buy god knows what you’re paying me back.” Jules laughed and waved him off before waiting for her favorite customer to ingest her latest creation out of many, many drinks.

_‘Jules told me she forgot what was actually in it. She basically mixed a bunch of random shit and added a devil’s worth of Jupiter seeds.’_

_‘That explains his amnesia.’_

_‘They also have a side effect of boosting libido.’_

_‘That’s more of a wives’ tale.’_

_‘Apparently it isn’t.’_

_‘No, no. I think if she mixed ripe Jupiter Berries with distilled alcohol made from the venom of a Topaz Wasp –‘_

_‘Then it’s surely going to get anyone drunk. It has the off chance of bypassing some family protection. But that’s one in a hundred. Damn, if it wasn’t so unethical I think Jules would make a terrific Potions professor.’_

_‘But that still doesn’t explain how forgetful boy here, who has EVERY family magic protection possible, got done in by a couple of grapes and bees.’_

As Harry downed the admittedly sweet tasting concoction,

_‘It was more, fiery, than sweet.’_

_‘Like me.’_

He felt no immediate response. He examined the shot glass and sure enough it was empty. He looked around at the people and they were waiting for a reaction. “Are you sure you made it right?” He asked Jules.

“Hm, I seem to have miscalculated.” And before she could try again, Harry shivered once. Then twice. Then one of his eye color changed from deep emerald to vibrant yellow. He held his head as if he was dizzy before laughing softly. Then louder. And louder. Everyone around him looked a bit scared, yet they could not suppress their smiles. Harry laughed hysterically and as if a joke has been cracked the entire tabled erupted into laughter. Luckily they were one of the last people to stay, and the bar was almost completely empty.

“How’s everybody? Good? Good. Daphne my sweetie pie.” Harry was hyper, holding both of Daphne’s hands, clasping it between his. “Have I ever told you how much I love you. I mean really love you.” Harry started tearing up, but he was laughing and every emotion that seemed to clash came together just as Harry was falling of the edge. He stood up, tried to scoot out of the table, but the people around him didn’t move so he sat back down. “You’re the one for me. My forever girl.” Harry kissed her forehead then stood up again, looked around the table with the widest smile. Then sat back down. Fleur was about to say something before Harry stood up, tried speaking, before he exclaimed. “Let’s go you wankers. the night is young. I know places, and people, and people and places. Come on.” He tried to jump over the table but Daphe grabbed his elbow just in time. She saved Jules a couple hundred in damages if Harry broke the glasses.

Harry slid underneath the table off to the outside and before he could take another step Hermione pulled his collar and he comically chocked.

“Whoah there sir, where do you think you’re going. We had our fun, it’s time to go home.” She said in an almost Mrs. Weasley like tone.

“Really Hermione, after all this? Isn’t this what you guys wanted?” Harry looked around and the people in the table murmured their agreement. Even Blaise who had been the most stoic of the group expressed his new-found respect for Harry. Holding down a shot glass full of… something… straight from the infamous bar was something that even he couldn’t do.

“I think we can all agree,” Most of them didn’t, yet Hermione continued. “That we had enough liquor for the night.”

“But ‘Mionnneeeee.” Harry whined. “Its early. Plus I know these bars are frequented by the Cannons.” Ron’s ears perked up and looked at Harry almost reverently. “There’s also one with a greenhouse that grows its own exotic magical plants for drinks.” This got Neville’s attention. While he was head of Longbottom, he was now one of the top researchers in the field of Herbology. Hannah shook her head with a sigh, being a pureblood herself it would take a couple more to get into the funk of it. “And I know how much Blaise likes crochet, one also hosts a knitting circle every Wednesday.”

“Screw you Potter.”

“Please do. After though, but right now come on Hermione. You know I’m a high functioning drunk. Let’s take the night and have some fun.” He placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder. And with a pleading look, Harry mustered up his best puppy dog eyes which works every time with his best friend.

“Urgh, fine. I don’t know how Daphne puts up with you but yeah. But we are to be home by three, understand?”

“You’re the best.” He moved past her and addressed to the group. “Well, come on then. We aren’t getting younger.”

Everyone stood and followed his lead, confused as how much things stayed the same the more they change it. And in this case, Harry was somehow made more charismatic.

“High functioning drunk my arse.” Ron muttered to Susan who was beside him. “Last time he got pants-off drunk he bought alpacas, and that isn’t the end of it.” He locked hands with Hermione as everyone filed out of Jules’

“I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit, gotta close down. If you’re serious about the Cannons comment, then I’m pretty sure you’re going to the Tumbling Ballerina.”

“You know me so well.” Harry high fived Jules before slinging an arm around his girl friend and walking out the bar, humming to the tune of some country song.

 

^^^^^^

 

“So that’s it, I bump up my energy to that of a little boy on a sugar high?” Harry said as he placed his elbows on the table and slumped. “Honestly, you guys should’ve just stuffed me with candy.”

“Oh, it doesn’t stop there.” Tracy says as she places her arm over Katie’s.

“When we got to the next one, things started to actually start.”

 

^^^^^

“Barkeep!” Harry moved over to the man standing behind the table. He eyes him with a mix of caution and enthusiasm. “One, two, three…” Harry counted the people he was with. “Twelve shots of your strongest.” Harry held up two fingers, as if it could count to twelve.

“I hope you could pay for this.”

“Just put it on my tab.”

“Name?”

“Uhhhh,” Harry looked at the barkeep’s nametag. “Robert. Lee. Roy.” Harry slurred a bit, yet he could maintain his eye contact and sentences, his smile also didn’t fade. Daphne caught up to him, making sure that he wouldn’t buy any more alpacas.

“Put it underneath Harold Putter.” She smiled to the barkeep who obviously knew that Daphne was the sober one.

The bartender lined up twelve shot glasses and the people who were with Harry all took one and downed it. “Wait, you guys are paying me back right?”

They all nodded, but not that Harry saw. He was well on his way to his third drink. With his back turned to them, he said, “Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat.”

“How many has he had?” Fleur asks Daphne.

“I lost track after the fourth one.” They could barely hear each other over the loud music popping in the background. After the initial twelve shots, the party cranked up as the people who hovered over Harry now started getting sweaty on the dance floor, Daphne and Fleur included once they made sure Harry was alright from time to time.

Harry seemed to flow into the crowd of bodies as agile as he would when he was a Seeker. Making sure that each person he went into the club was happy and having a good time.

_‘You asked me if I was interested in investing into alpaca farms.’_

_‘It’s an honest question.’_

_‘You don’t like alpacas.’_

_‘You take that back, Arty, Marty, and Clyde are like my children.’_

_‘I don’t want alpacas as children babe.’_

_‘They’re like my pets?’_

_‘That’s better.’_

He particularly liked it when he went over to Daphne who, he could admit, was truly smoking hot while she danced. And Harry enjoyed it when the distance between them breathed an inch or two, maybe even not at all.

“You don’t smell like alcohol.” Daphne raised her voice as she finished snogging him on the dance floor.

“I like disco too!” Harry replied with much enthusiasm, not hearing clearly what she said.

“No you dunce, I said you don’t smell like alcohol.” Daphne tried once again, laughing at his antics.

“No, its Paris, not Mexico!.” Harry smiled and leaned in again, but after a chaste kiss Daphne dragged him to an empty table and sat him down, away from the music. She sat beside him, placing one leg over his making sure that the women who were eating him with their eyes knew that he was hers.

_‘Does the Potter magic protect your breath or something?’_

_‘I have a theory.’_

_‘Of course you do, you always do.’_

_‘Since the Potter magic has been compromised, its trying its best to filter out the toxin. So, since his internal systems are technically in critical, the magic started with the easiest place. His mouth.’_

_‘None of that makes a lick of sense.’_

_‘Any alcohol that he drank past a certain point in the night isn’t alcohol anymore once he swallows.’_

_‘That makes sense, a little bit.’_

_‘Read a book sometimes.’_

Moments later Fleur joined them, sweaty and needing to rest for a moment. “You seem tired.” Daphne asked as she passed along a towel to the heaving Veela.

“Not tired. I’m exhausted. The Allure helped my stamina when it comes to courting, but now its just a workout.” She pulled out a handful of paper though. “Look I have names and phone numbers, though they don’t strike me as very impressive.” Fleur pointed out to the men on the dance floor who made it their mission to flirt.

“Some of them aren’t that bad. That guy’s even a little bit pretty.” Daphne said.

“Hey, I’m right here.” Harry pouted which Daphne rolled her eyes to.

“Aw don’t be like that sweetie, you’re always going to be my number one.”

“I know.” Harry’s pout was reversed and he giggled before he looked to the ceiling. “Damn you’re soooo hooooooot.” Harry yelled, but it was drowned by the bopping sounds.

Fleur looked at Daphne with slight apprehension, and she asked the other blonde, “Can I speak with you.”

“Sure.” Daphne was playing with Harry’s hair, waiting for Fleur’s question. She turned back to the older woman, their eyes met before Daphne saw the seriousness in her eyes. “Oh you mean alone.” Fleur nodded. Daphne patted Harry’s cheek, making Harry focus his attention on her. “Stay right here, we’ll be right back.”

“Have fun, not too much fun. Not without me.” Harry called as he watched the women walk away together.

_‘Now that I think about it, I didn’t see anyone from the Cannons there.’_

_‘I said they frequented it. So maybe last night wasn’t the night.’_

They were replaced by Ron, Neville, and Blaise. The men sat down on the empty couch carrying a handful of shot glasses. “Up for more mate?”

“Mate, like you even have to ask.” Harry drank with his friends, and they laughed and teased each other while they threw few embarrassing stories about the past.

“I remember when Blaise was such a dick to me.” Harry started, blinking the yellow eye more than his regular one. “That was, I don’t know some time ago. But he had this really nasty attitude towards me.”

Blaise snorted, drinking another shot. “Look Harry. I was bigoted and naïve. I grew from that right? Daphne kicked the crap out of me because of my attitude.”

“She’s your best friend no?” Neville cautiously drank his third.

“The bestest. She defended me and I defended her back in the dorms. People don’t take too lightly to neutral folk there.”

“And now you’re getting real handsy with my sis.” Ron said as he downed as much as Harry, truly getting into the jazz of things. Blaise was about to respond with an apology but Ron quickly waved him off.

“Don’t worry about it mate. I know you’re a decent guy. Beside I don’t think it’s any of my business who Gin dates. She has her own life.” Blaise let out a breath of relief, he did like Ginny and while it was also an unspoken rule to never date a bro’s sister, Harry broke it a few steps over and slept with her.

“I’m thinking of proposing to Hermione.” Ron admitted out of the blue and every congratulated him.

_‘You proposed to me five times last night, before the orgy.’_

_‘I only remember two. Still, we’re engaged now.’_

‘ _No ring, no cheesy romantic getup. The only thing we have is the story of how you proposed to me naked surrounded by these losers.’_

‘ _Should I do it again? I’ll plan it out like Specs.’_

_‘I’ll have you know mine is especially cheesy.’_

_‘And I’m still waiting for it.’_

_‘All in due time my love.’_

“It’s long overdue.” Neville said as he had thoughts himself, of proposing to a special someone while he drank his fourth. “Hannah’s one special girl. Its like when we’re together nothing else matters. And I want to feel that way forever.” Neville’s eyes started to water.

_‘You do know we’ve been engaged for half a year now. We’re getting married two months from now.’_

_‘Yes, but at the time I wanted to propose again.’_

_‘All you blokes are a hundred percent cheese, you know that.’_

“So, what’s the problem?” Blaise asked, knowing that Ron’s face left an impression of hesitance.

“It’s just that. Recently I can’t keep up with her.”

“That’s nothing new Ron.” Harry smiled but Ron was serious.

“No, I know that. I mean in the sack. Lately she’s been riding me like she was possessed. And don’t get me wrong I love it, its just, well.” Ron seemed nervous, taking another drink of liquid courage, he continued. “I feel like I’m not giving her everything she deserves, you know. I love her, really like I’ve loved no one before. But you know Hermione, when she gets into the mood, she gets into the mood.”

Harry held a position for a bit, and snapped when he got it. “Oh you mean sex. Yeah, Hermione may not seem like it but she gives me a run for my money when it comes to it in that department sometimes.”

“See.” Ron said gesturing to Harry. “I can go maybe three rounds over the course of a few hours, but anything other than that I get tired of it. How do you keep up with this whole exclusive thing Harry.”

“Well. Daph and I have large appetites even before we got together. But when things get slow and stale, trust me it does, we sometimes spice it up, you know like toys or a threesome.”

“We’ve only ever been with you.”

“Wait, Harry, you’ve had sex with Ron before?” Blaise’s eyes were wide as saucers. Gulping down the last of the drinks, Neville volunteered to get some more.

“Oh that’s right you never knew. Yeah, only in threesomes though. The occasional foursome.”

_‘When did Blaise leave?’_

_‘I think after king’s cup. He’s not keen on getting naked in front of other people.’_

_‘Understandable, he has his preferences.’_

Blaise sat silent, letting the image of Harry and Ron make its way into his memory. While he isn’t one to judge other people’s way of life, it still a bit too much for him. Yet he remained neutral, as he always had, and tried to stuff it down.

“I mean we could always invite you to our bed. But I still have to ask Daphne about it.” He spied them from afar, she was having a serious conversation with Fleur a few ways down and there were moments where they would look back on him expressionless.

Neville returned with a couple more shots. Blaise took no pause in drinking two while Ron wanted a breather and Neville still had some of his from the previous run. Harry singlehandedly finished eight before the table and conversation grew cold.

“Let’s get out of here.” Harry’s burst of energy was revitalized and he slithered out of his chair before the other men could stop him and rounded up his friends. The two women returned, Fleur and Daphne having been gone for sometime. Their cheeks were red and they were slightly panting as if they ran a few laps around the bar.

When everyone was gathered, Harry left a tab of about one cent short of five hundred to be paid when he returned the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Currently I don't have an exhibit C, but then again I need to check my folder.


End file.
